Fire Emblem: Asmashening
by SuperUltraMegaMiko
Summary: Ever since the Robin Twins joined the Shepherds, weird things have started to happen... Such as Angels and Goddesses falling out of the Sky, Guys with Laser Swords and Women with futuristic weaponry all suddenly appearing at random! Will they find the cause of this? Probably Not...


**Paralogue: From the Heavens**

* * *

Pit got up from his collapsed stage and held the side of his head. "Urg... Where am I? And why am I here?" He questioned to himself. He then observed his surroundings. "I'm in a forest... I think..." He said, rubbing his head.

"Hey boys, I think we scored the biggest score there is... An Angel." A nearby assassin said to his gang, looking at Pit from afar. "This bow must be his then..." One of them said, tossing and catching Pit's bow like a small ball.

Pit wandered around in circles for a bit. "Oh no, where do I go to get out of here?" He asked himself. He then swiftly dodged an arrow and looked back at the direction the arrow was fired from. "AAAAAAAAAHHH!" Pit yelled in terror as he saw a band of Assasins and thieves. "Hold still pretty boy..." Said the Assasin, trying to shoot at him. Pit then flapped his wings till his feet were off the ground and winged it. "HEY COME BACK HERE!" The assassin shouted, running while firing arrows. "AAAAARGH! HELP!" Pit cried.

"What was that?" Robin questioned, with an interesting look on her face. "I assume it was someone calling for help..." The other Robin asked. Chrom looked at both Robins. "Well whatever it was, it's coming from the forest. Let's go." Chrom commanded. Both Robins and several team members followed.

"KEEP AWAY FROM ME!" Pit cried, with the assassins slowly approaching him.

"Woah! An Angel!" Robin exclaimed, the female one, as Pit flew past them.

(I'm just gonna call the female one Robina now to make it easier for everyone)

"You never see them around... Literally." Robin commented.

Chrom frowned. "He seems to be flying away from something, we better help him! That's what we do!" Chrom exclaimed as the assassins and thieves passed by them.

"Speaking of the something..." Robin commented. "Let's get em!" Robina shouted, running after them. "H-hey! Wait for us!" Robin replied, running after her, followed by Chrom.

"Just stay away from me!" Pit shouted, sounding very scared and shivering. He pushed himself up against a tree and was too scared to move "You'd be in so much trouble if I had my weapon!" Pit yelled at the assassins. Suddenly, Chrom and his crew came onto the battlefield. "DON'T WORRY! HANG ON, WE'RE GOING TO SAVE YOU!" Robina shouted, trying to reassure Pit from afar.

All the assassins were suddenly alerted to their presence. "Crap, they're after us. We need to knock the Angel Boy out and run as fast as we can boys!" The leader commanded his band of thieves and assassins. They quickly got into a formation, they are awkwardly spread out in three lines with several assassins surrounding Pit behind the line of some other assassins.

"I don't know if you're actually trying to help me, but if you are, PLEASE HURRY!" Pit called out, sounding scared. "Ah, if I just had my bow..."

* * *

 **Objective: Rescue the Angel!**

 **Team (Units Allowed: Chrom +9): Chrom, Robin, Robina, Lissa, Frederick, Sully, Cordelia, Donnel, Ricken, Panne.**

Turn 1

There were about 24 Ruffians in total, 14 of them were thieves, the other 10 were assassins.  
Chrom made his way forward to one of the thieves up front. He used the Falchion to make quick work of him.  
Robin, currently a Mercenary, Paried up with Robina, currently a Pegasus Knight. So then Robina flew in-between the thieves to reach the assassins, and she switched the lead role of the pair to Robin, in case any of the Assasins were wielding a bow.  
Frederick, on his horse, ran in-between the two lines of thieves and took out one in the front line with a steel lance.  
Cordelia threw a short spear at one of the thieves, taking him down easily.  
Sully charged forth on her horse and stabbed a thief with a steel lance. They were easily going down.  
Ricken went ahead and took another thief out with an Elwind tome, and from a safe distance.  
Panne ran forth and transformed, taking out another thief with ease.  
Then it was Donnel's turn. He made his way forward and managed to take care of one of the assassins, but took some damage.  
Lissa then rushed over to heal most of the damage done to Donnel.

Enemy Turn

Several thieves attacked Donnel, but Donnel managed to kill about half of the ones that attacked him - 4. Soon he was surrounded and was pretty hurt so the rest of the thieves split up and attacked Cordelia, Sully and Ricken. Sully and Cordelia took care of all the thieves that attacked them - 2 each - but Ricken only got one of them, since his tome ran out and he didn't have a spare. He'd have to go get another one from Chrom. Speaking of Chrom, the last thief that didn't attack either Donnel or Ricken came up to him, but Chrom attacked back and killed him easily.  
Then the assassins from the back line made a move. Most of them tried to attack Robin and Robina but their teamwork finished off about 5 of them, damaging two others. The remaining 3 assassins then attacked the defenceless Pit. Pit managed to dodge attacks from the two using swords but he didn't have such luck against the one wielding the bow.

"Get away from me already!" Pit yelled at the assassin, arms near his chest/face area to do his best to protect them from blows.

"If you stop resisting, I won't kill you. I'll just capture you. How about that?" The Assassin offered to Pit.

"No way! I will not be some animal slave for the likes of you!" Pit angrily retaliated, then jumping up and flapping his wings so he could hover above the ground to give him some more speed to help with dodging anything thrown at him.

The assassin managed to hit Pit with an arrow - right in the wing. This caused Pit to drop to his knees and loose almost half his HP. He seemed to be grounded for a while.

Ally Turn

Pit managed to spot a small opening in the circle he was getting surrounded in, so he made his way through the gap to hide in a nearby bush, to help with survival until he could spot his own bow or until these strangers killed the people who were trying to hunt him down.

Turn 2

Right away, Ricken ran to Chrom so he could get an Elwind and an Elthunder tome from the Convoy. Chrom sighed and gave the tomes to Ricken then semi-scolded him for not restocking before this.  
Chrom then made way to help out Donnel, by getting rid of one of the thieves.  
Lissa then gave Donnel another wave of her Mend staff so he could finish off another thief - Which Donnel proceeds to do, by getting a critical hit - "GIT READY!" He shouted, before ramming the Iron Lance he was equipped with right through the Thief's chest.  
Cordelia then zoomed in on the Thief that attacked Ricken and quickly ended his run.  
Frederick galloped toward one of the assassins that attacked Robin and Robina, and said Assassin was finished off with a stab using a lance.  
Sully rode her way to the other assassins that attacked Robin and Robina, headshotting them with a Javelin.  
Panne wasn't close enough to any of the enemy ruffians, but she managed to find a Ruin tome.  
Robin and Robina then moved forward and finished off one of the two sword wielding assassins that attacked Pit.

Enemy Turn

The remaining two assassins charged ahead to try and finish Pit off. The sword using one missed his attack, but the bow wielding one managed to hit Pit again, but this time the arrow hit Pit in the arm and did less damage, but Pit was still almost out for the count.

Ally Turn

Pit was now too weak to walk too far. He only managed to walk past the assassins before falling to his knees. "I think I'd like some... Floor Icecream right about... Now..." He said out loud, out of breath.

Turn 3

Cordelia flew on her Pegasus toward the Assassin wielding a Sword, and stabbed him to death.  
With only one ruffian remaining, Robin and Robina went in to defeat him.

"Hey! Get out of here! You've already ruined our plan enough!" The assassin yelled, sounding pissed.

Instead of talking back, Robin went right for the attack, slashing across the Assassin's chest with a Steel Sword. Robina then butted in and quickly attacked with her lance - stabbing him - killing him.

"Argh... If only... I wasn't... Spotted..." The assassin groaned his lame last words.

 **Victory!**

* * *

"Well, that takes care of them..." Robin sighed with relief. "Hey, the guy dropped this funny-looking bow..." Robina noticed, picking up a sleek blue and gold bow.

"Hey, that's my bow!" Pit called out, hobbling towards the two.

"Oh my gods, you look unbelievably hurt!" Robina winced, looking at how Pit looked tired, pale and one side had blood over it.

Chrom, Lissa and Frederick ran over to Pit and the Robin twins just to see if they were all ok. "You guys alright?" Chrom asked, looking concerned. "We are, but the Angel over here doesn't seem to be." Robina quickly replied.

"My name is Pit!" Pit said back, since he didn't want to be called the Angel.

"Oh, you poor thing. Here, let me give you some relief..." Lissa said to Pit raising her staff in the air. A healing light showered Pit and Pit regained some colour and seemed to stop bleeding. "Thanks Miss." Pit said to Lissa with a happy smile on his face.

"Now, Important question... Do you remember how you got here?" Robin asked, sounding slightly worried about what the answer will be.

"Uh..." Pit rubbed his head, then shook his head. "No, not really... The most I remember is flying, growing tired and then everything went to black, then I woke up in this forest... That's all..." Pit responded, looking sorta embarrassed mixed with a bit of scared.

"Ah, he has what you two have, but the case doesn't seem to be as bad as yours..." Chrom sighed. "It's best not to leave him alone, but I'm not sure if he'll join our army..." Chrom said out loud.

"Hey, maybe traveling with your army could help me remember!" Pit pitched an idea, as well as agreeing to be part of the army.

"Then it's settled. Welcome to the Shepherds Pit." Chrom said with a warm smile on his face.

* * *

 **Supports** (With Robina)

C Support

"Hm..." Robina 'said' as she examined the Pegasai in the stables.  
"Hey Robina, whatcha doing?" Pit strolled up to her and asked.  
"Oh Pit, it's you... I was just looking at the wings of the Pegasai..." She explained. "Now that I think about it... I wonder how similar your wings are to theirs..." She wondered out loud.  
"Uh, you aren't gonna to some sorta test on me to find out are you?" Pit asked, looking a little scared.  
Robina laughed a little. "No Pit. I think standing side by side to get a look at both wings at the same time should be enough for now..." She explained so Pit would calm down.  
"Oh, that's all? Alright, here..." Pit stood next to the Pegasus Robina was looking at, and he spread out his wings so his and the Pegasus' wings would be almost aligned.  
Robina looked closely and compared the wings. "Is it ok if I do... This?" Robina asked, not waiting for an answer as she gently felt Pit's wing.  
"Sure you- AHAHA, NO STOP, IT TICKLES!" Pit suddenly retaliated back, laughing as he did.  
"Ah, I see you're sensitive, just like the Pegasai... And you both seem to be weak to arrows due to your wings..." Robina explained with a small smile. "But your wings are pure feathers, whereas the Pegasai's wings are covered in fur as well." She further explained.  
"Ahaha, neat.. Ahaha... Can you maybe - ahahha - stop feeling my wing now?!" Pit asked, sounding somewhat out of breath from laughing.  
"Oh yes. Sorry." Robina stopped feeling his wing and giggled a little. "Well, I'll see you later Pit!" She said kindly, then walking off.  
"Cya!" Pit said, waving goodbye. Then he dreamily siged a little. "Ah, she's so nice..."

B Support

"There you are Robina! Just the person I wanted to see!" Pit said as she approached Robina.  
"Hm? What is it Pit?" Robina responded, turning around to face Pit.  
"I was just thinking about your wing comparison the other day..." Pit started off, looking a little nervous.  
"Yes? What about it?" Robina responded, wondering what he was on about.  
"Well, I was wondering which wings are stronger... The Pegasai seems to easily fly around with a passenger or two on it's back as well as lift up it's own body weight..." He paused for a quick second. "So I wanted to see if I was as strong as - or stronger - than the Pegasai." He finished.  
"Well, you don't really have room on your back for anyone... Why not holding things like a swing?" Robina suggested. "And if you want to try carrying things that way, start with something light-ish, like a bucket of water or a pig..." She further gave some ideas.  
"Thanks for the ideas Robina! I'll go get to it right now!" Pit thanked, then he quickly ran off.  
Robina sighed a little before giggling. "Well, it's nice that he can easily put his mind to things and do them..."

A Support

"Robina! I think I can pick up a normal sized human now and carry them around!" Pit announced, running over to her.  
"Oh really? Can I see?" She asked, looking very interested.  
"I won't show you, I'll make you experience it!" Pit exclaimed. He jumped up and started flying, and grabbed Robina by cupping his own arms under hers.  
WOOOSH!  
"Wahhh!" Robina cried, mainly due to shock.  
"Huh? You want to go down?" Pit asked, somewhat worried about her.  
"N-No, it's fine. I was just a little startled that's all." Robina reassured Pit, now sounding like she's having fun. "Wow Pit, I didn't think you'd be able to fly this high while carrying somebody as heavy as me!" Robina giggled.  
"It's fine. I think I've managed to pick up and throw things that are heavier than you..." Pit chuckled.  
After a few minutes of flying around, Pit places Robina gently on the ground.  
"Thank you Pit, I had fun, and getting up close to the clouds was amazing." Robina thanked Pit.  
Pit blushed a little. "It was nothing Robina. Any time." He replied.  
"Thanks again Pit. I'll be seeing you around." Robina said as she walked off.  
"... Cya." Pit responded, despite Robina being out of range. "Ah, what have I done? I've fallen for her... Stupid, STUPID Pit..." He scolded himself as soon as he saw no sign of Robina.

 _Saving..._

S Support

"H-Hello Robina..." Pit nervously greeted Robina.  
"Hello Pit! How's your day been?" She happily asked.  
"Ok, I... Guess..." Pit replied, sounding nervous.  
Robina looked a little confused. "You alright Pit?" Robina looked confused and a little concerned.  
"Ayieee, I can't hide it for much longer..." Pit gave in with a sigh, then he pulled out a ring.  
"A Ring? Pit... Are you..?" Robina asks, not bothering to finish the sentence since Pit knows what she's asking.  
"Yeah. I've fallen for you Robina. You've been really kind to me and you've made some really nice memories with me..." He admitted, but he didn't sound finished with his confession. "And I feel as if you're one of the very few people I trust. And all that has just turned into feelings of... Love..." Pit finished admitting.  
"Oh Pit, that's really sweet of you to say!" Robina happily replied with a relaxed smile on her face.  
"R... Really?" Pit started to turn Red. "So uh, will you accept my proposal?" He nervously asked.  
"Of course Pit. I couldn't be happier about this!" Robina replied, now blushing herself.

 _"I'm so glad I have you by my side! You make me feel like you've all I've known my entire life."_

Power off.


End file.
